hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Phinks
is one of the 9 founding members of the Phantom Troupe and an expert in unarmed combat. Appearance Phinks is a fairly tall and muscular man. He has short hair that is combed back, away from the forehead, and sharp eyes with no eyebrows. He often switches back and forth between a Pharaoh outfit and a jogging suit. Personality Phinks is angry, short-tempered and rather ruthless, and has a tendency to get into arguments with other people, including even his comrades. In the Phantom Troupe he seems to get along with Feitan the most as the two of them are often seen together both in and out of combat. Like most other members of the Troupe, Phink is very loyal to Chrollo Lucilfer, even though the way he expresses his loyalty is different than theirs and may make him come across as a bit overbearing. Background Not much is known about his early life, but sometime in the past, Phinks and 8 other people--Chrollo Lucilfer, Feitan, Franklin, Machi, Nobunaga, Pakunoda, Shalnark and UvoginVol 12, p.160Vol 13, p.61--, who were also abandoned by their parents and grew up in Meteor City like him2004 Databook, p.133, formed a gang of thieves whose activities mainly involved stealing and killing, with Chrollo being the leader. Later it came to be known as the Phantom Troupe and was joined by other members. In the gang, Phinks is one of the members responsible for fighting the enemy on the front line2004 Databook, p.109. Plot Yorknew City arc, Part 1 In the morning of September 1st, Phinks and the rest of the Phantom Troupe gather in an abandoned area of Yorknew City2004 Databook, p.181. Chrollo tells them they are going to steal all the items at the Mafia's underground auction that is going to take place in the Cemetery Building in the evening. Around 9 p.m., 7 members of the Troupe infiltrate into the auction room and kill all the mafiosi and guests present, only to find out that the items were already removed from the vault by Owl of the Shadow Beasts. On the way back, following Chrollo's order, they confront the Mafia in the Gordeau Desert to lure the Shadow Beasts out. They easily slaughter the pursuing mafiosi, including 9 Shadow Beasts, and get the items from Owl, but Uvo is injured and then is captured by Kurapika. Near midnight, by tapping the Mafia's phone calls, they know that Uvo is being kept in a building of the Nostrade family in Yorknew. Phinks and 4 other members then disguise themselves as the Mafia, come to the building and free Uvogin after Phinks kills DalzolleneVol 9, p.97-98. They tell Uvo that they have killed the rest of the Shadow Beasts and obtained the items. He however insists on hunting the chain user--Kurapika--down to get revenge. Having no choice, Phinks and 2 others return to their hideout while Shalnark goes with Uvo to help him find Kurapika. In the evening of September 2nd, Uvogin eventually finds Kurapika in a hotel room in Yorknew, but he is killed by him not long afterward in a duel in the Gordeau Desert. On September 3rd, because of Uvo's disappearance, Chrollo tells Machi and Nobunaga to pose as a couple in a plaza to lure Kurapika out. After they have left, he tells Phinks and Pakunoda to tail them to see if they are followed by anyoneVol 10, p.138-139. Phinks later calls them, letting them know that Gon and Killua have been following them. They then capture the kids with ease and bring them back to their hideout. In the evening, after receiving an order from Chrollo to attack the Cemetery Building again to avenge UvoginVol 11, p.61, he and other members quickly massacre around 2,000 Mafia gangsters guarding itVol 11, p.88. Once the Ten Dons are assassinated by Illumi Zoldyck, who were hired by Chrollo, they fake their deaths, steal the auction items then sell the counterfeits in the rescheduled auction. When it is over, they return to their hideout and celebrate their victoryVol 11, p.161. Yorknew City arc, Part 2 In the afternoon of September 4th, Chrollo decides it is time for them to leave the city but Nobunaga insists that they go after Kurapika. Chrollo, knowing Nobunaga will not stop his vendetta against Kurapika, uses Neon's Lovely Ghostwriter to tell the fortunes of his comrades. Phinks is not given any prediction because he does not know his blood typeVol 12, p.25. According to the predictions, 5 more members of the Troupe will die if they meet the chain user in the following week. Nobunaga thus agrees to return to Meteor City. But Hisoka alters his own predictions with his Texture Surprise and manipulates the Troupe into staying in Yorknew so that he can have a chance to fight ChrolloVol 12, p.42-45. Later, Chrollo figures out Kurapika is one of Neon's bodyguards. Thanks to a pair of fake Scarlet Eyes they sold him the night before they know he is in Hotel BeitacleVol 12, p.86. Chrollo tells Kortopi, Machi, Nobunaga, Pakunoda and Shizuku to go with him to the hotel. In the evening, they learn more about Kurapika through reading Squala's memories and again capture Gon and Killua. Chrollo then calls Phinks to hotelVol 12, p.115. When he, Feitan, and Shalnark arrive, Chrollo has already been captured by Kurapika. Phinks soon receives a call from Kurapika, who tells him: (1) not to follow them, (2) not to harm the hostages, and (3) give Pakunoda the phone. He immediately makes a joke about hurting the kids, which annoys Kurapika, causing Machi, Nobunaga and Paku to scold him. After Paku goes to Lingon Airport alone according to Kurapika's orders, Phinks, Feitan and Shalnark try to follow her but they are stopped by Nobunaga, who fears Chrollo will be killed because of that. They almost get into a fight before Shizuku knocks Nobunaga out. Kurapika then warns Phinks that Melody can detect liesVol 12, p.182. Thus, he grudgingly returns to their hideout with the others as told by him. Paku then comes back and tells them about the exchange conditions, which involve her going to the exchange site alone by midnight with the kidsVol 13, p.33. Phinks asks her where it is and suggests killing the hostages then going after Kurapika. She however insists she is leaving alone with the kids. Phinks and Feitan, thinking she is being manipulated, try to stop her and are ready to fight Machi and Kortopi, who side with herVol 13, p.38. Gon, who has been observing, breaks out of his chains and angrily tells them that Pakunoda just wants to save Chrollo. Irritated, Phinks wants to kill Gon, but Franklin stops him, saying he should let Pakunoda leave with the kids because if they fight among themselves, it will lead to the disintegration of the Troupe, the worst betrayal of Chrollo. He adds that if Chrollo does not return, they will only need to kill the manipulated members and revive the TroupeVol 13, p.43. Phinks unwillingly accepts Franklin's reasoning to let Pakunoda go alone. When she returns, seeing that Chrollo is not with her, nor are the kids, he asks her where Chrollo is. Instead of answering, Pakunoda uses her Nen ability to transfer her memories and knowledge of Kurapika to 6 other founding members, including him. Kurapika's Judgement Chain immediately pierces her heart, killing herVol 13, p.61-62. Shizuku then asks them what happened to Paku. Phinks explains everything to her and the other members whom Paku did not transfer her memories to. Greed Island arc On September 6th, Phinks and Feitan attend the Southernpiece Auction and run into Gon and Killua, who are trying to approach the winning bidders of the copies of Greed Island. They tell the kids that the Phantom Troupe no longer has anything against them and Kurapika, because killing Kurapika will only strengthen the Judgement Chain in Chrollo's body, which will probably kill him. They do not reveal, however, that they are waiting for Chrollo, who has left Yorknew in search of an Exorcist to remove the chainVol 13, p.81. Before they leave, Gon asks Phinks about Pakunoda, to which he replies that she is dead and that she was grateful to them for not trying to escape from her despite knowing she was injured. Later, on the same day, they attack a transporter car that is carrying a copy of Greed Island, kill all the security guards and take it back to their hideout to playVol 13, p.115. Soon after entering the game, they kill a player named LatarzaVol 14, p.117. Phinks then suggests that they have a contest of who can kill the most players, which Feitan agrees about. Their hostile playing style later will make the Bomb Devils concerned, even though they do not have many cardsVol 16, p.18. By this time, Shalnark and other members have already entered the game. Deducing that Greed Island is a real islandVol 14, p.111-112, they find Phinks and Feitan, exit the game together then return illegally by ship in a group of 6, intending to bring back all the valuable spell cards. But upon reaching the shore they encounter Razor, a gamemaster, and are sent off the island by himVol 15, p.94-95. Phinks and his comrades return to Greed Island again, this time using the normal way. They are soon approached by Hisoka, who is looking for an Exorcist on the island for Chrollo. Phinks wants to kill him, but agrees to cooperate with him regardless and says he will leave that task to ChrolloVol 15, p.160-161. Later, after Hisoka wins a dodgeball game against Razor, Phinks and the other members of the Phantom Troupe meet up with him. He tells Hisoka they will provide him with all the money he needs to persuade the Exorcist they have found, Abengane, to remove Kurapika's Judgement ChainVol 17, p.111-112. Chimera Ant arc Abilities In the Phantom Troupe Phinks is the second strongest arm-wrestler, below only UvoginVol 10, p.26. He is also a master of unarmed combat, who is capable of defeating the enemy effortlessly with bare hands. Nen Phinks is an Enhancer. His Nen ability is called Ripper Cyclotron (廻天 (リッパー=サイクロトロン) Heavenly Rotation), which allows him to increase the power of his punches greatly. When he circles his arm, the power his fist carries increases with every rotation. By circling his right arm 15 times he generated more than enough power to smash a Chimera ant officer in a single punch. However, Phinks has stated that he is not good at calculating the power of his punchesVol 22, p.51. Trivia References }} HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nen users Category:Enhancers Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Greed Island players